Sweet Nothings
by Moony4Moony
Summary: Utter fluff. A collection of oneshots of my fav. couples. Only dialogue. Fun read but not a lot of depth.CWHG AJFW JPLP
1. CWHG

A/N: Back by popular demand... (Drum roll please)….me!

I couldn't leave you guys. So, this is maybe a little bit weird but I'm doing a chapter fic that is all dialogue. Well, technically, it's a collection of one shots with each chapter being a different couple. I'm having a lot of fun, so if you don't review I'll probably keep writing anyway but I could always use the criticism/ praise.

Disclaimer: Not mine, let's move on.

Chapter One: Charlie and Hermione

"Charlie could you reach that container of leventium powder for me?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks I left my wand in the other room."

"No problem."

-------------

"Uh…Charlie would you mind getting that vial of dragon heartstring for me?"

"Sure, here."

"Thanks, I don't know why I keep forgetting my wand."

"It's no trouble."

-------------

"Charlie, why are you in the storeroom all the time?"

"I'm cataloging items for mum, she's not very organized so I thought I'd help."

"Oh, well could you reach that red can of filliunum caprius?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Hermione, what are you using all this stuff for?"

"Id' rather not say really."

"Sounds like the ingredients to a love potion to me."

"Yes…well…it is actually."

"Oh, alright then."

"Yeah, thanks."

-----------

"Hermione?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"Are you making that potion to use on Ron?"

"Ron? No."

"Okay, just wondering. Bye then."

"Bye."

----------

"Just one more thing really."

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Are you going to use it on one of the twins?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"No and that's two things."

"Right, well bye."

"Bye."

----------

"I hate to bother you like this."

"It's alright Charlie."

"Who are you going to use the love potion on?"

"I don't really want to say."

"Oh…okay."

"…"

"It's just that you shouldn't use a love potion on this bloke you fancy. I mean, maybe he likes you too and you could just tell him and things would work out fine."

"So you think I should tell this bloke I fancy him?"

"Well, yes."

"Contrary to what you may believe I'm not that good at explaining myself."

"I've heard that actions speak louder than words."

"Yes…"

"Hermione I had no idea your eyes were so green."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So it's me you fancy then?"

"After a kiss like that I'd say you fancy me too."

"Well…yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know Hermione; you didn't have to make that love potion."

"On the contrary, it worked didn't it?"

"I suppose it did."

"Well, there you are then. I never would have actually used it; I just wanted to make you curious."

"Oh."

"Charlie? How would you feel about kissing me again?"

"Great idea."

"…"

"…"

"…"

A/N: Utter nonsense right? Oh, well I liked it. Who should be next? I'm open to suggestions.


	2. FWAJ

Chapter 2: Angelina and Fred

This is dedicated to Renee Lepic because she rocks!

Disclaimer: hahahahahaha…you thought it was mine…hahahahahaha

A/N: Before we begin I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews (although I did get a flame) and apologize for my tardiness on this chapter. Oh, and I tried to used different fonts to further explain the story—see key below:

Angelina—normal

**Fred—Bold**

_George/Alicia (since they are both only once and in separate scenes) Italic_

"_That gorgeous brown hair, those beautiful chocolate eyes. She is so fantastic."_

"**George, I do not have a falsetto voice."**

"_Her soft skin, her cherry lips."_

"**I don't think I ever used the term cherry lips."**

"_But you will now that you've heard it."_

"**It is not my fault if Angelina is a beautiful, caring, excellent quidditch playe-"**

"_Oh, here we go."_

"**Hey you started all of this with that falsetto voice."**

"_Started what?"_

"**Angelina!"**

"_Angelina. Hmm, this should be interesting."_

"**George. Leave now."**

"_Oooh, Freddie sure is touchy today. I wonder why."_

"**Now."**

"_I'm going. I'm going."_

"What was that all about?"

"**Oh, nothing, you know just brother stuff."**

"You're turning red."

"**It's rather hot in here."**

"I feel fine."

"**Well…"**

"Fred did your voice just crack?"

"**Oh…no."**

"Okay whatever; I'll see you later I guess."

"**Okay, bye."**

"I like Fred."

"_Fred who?"_

"How many do you know?"

"_Well I have a cousin... Never mind I just assumed that when you said 'I will never in a million years like Fred Weasley' you meant it. Silly me."_

"Apparently I don't know myself very well, although that was in first year."

"_I'd say."_

"Alicia…"

"_Alright, want to tell me about it."_

"That _is _why I'm here."

"_Sooorry, please continue."_

"Thank you. Now I was walking on the third floor last week, next to the funny suit of armor, you know, well anyway then _he_ walks by and I dropped all of my books! What do you make of that?"

"_Yep, you're crazy."_

"What?"

"_You heard me, you need to be put in a loony bin."_

"You don't understand, the other day I realized her eyes were green. Green!"

"_Huh…Fred has green eyes. Who would have guessed?"_

"Okay, I'm sensing some sarcasm here."

"_Oh, are you?"_

"Alright, I wasn't going to say anything but… yesterday in charms I was thinking that Fred's freckles were nice, cute even!"

"_What a shocker! You know, Angie if you want to really surprise someone with this information, why don't you go tell the only person who would have to go out and buy a clue."_

"If you are suggesting that Fred is the only person in this school who doesn't know-"

"_George has had a betting pool since March. Myself, I'm betting on the 22nd of next month."_

"What! Anyway I'm not telling Fred anything."

"_Okay whatever I'm leaving."_

"Fine."

"_You're talking to yourself."_

"Fine! I'll tell him."

"Fred?"

"**Yeah? You okay? Your face is red."**

"So is yours."

"**Oh."**

"I have something to tell you."

"**Okay."**

"Ilikeyou."

"**What?"**

"I like you."

"**Oh."**

"Is that all then?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You came over the back of that chair rather fast."

"**I've been waiting to do that since June."**

"I like your freckles."

"**I like your cherry lips."**

"You know you're rather good at kissing."

"**My mother always told me that I should share my talents with the less fortunate, I guess now is a good time to put that into practice."**

"Are you saying I'm not a good kisser?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alright I forgive you this time."

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Fin_

Paisely: Wait no longer!

Swirlywhirlynutcase: I agree she is an evil cow!

Renne Lepic: I better see an update from you soon. Your story has me hooked.

Katie-Bug092: Your wish is my command. I live to please.

Bri007: Hope you're reading this at 12:40 a.m. again. This story needs it.

Briee: Never fear no slash is near.

Bookwormof2005: You always brighten my day

Friendsqueen216: This is my Christmas gift to you;)

A/N: So I don't feel like this is my best work but if you don't like it, sorry The next one will most likely be James and Lily, and I think it will be semi funny. To everyone else I love you to pieces. Hope it made sense.


	3. JPLP

The Lily and James story you've all been waiting for…duh..duh..duh..

A/N: Before we get started I need to explain a few things to ya'll

Head Students have to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holiday

Mistletoe in the wizarding world is a magical plant in the wizarding world that MAKES two people kiss if they are under it. The length of this is determined by the affections of both people ( the more you like them the more you kiss)

None of this is mine except for the plot

I love you all

"If you'll just put the garland over here."

"…"

"No, no. _Christilus_. You need to work on your wand movement."

"This looks like a lovely Christmas scene."

"Oh hello, James, so nice of you to show up. We do need your help, you know."

"I can see that. There's no mistletoe."

"We don't need any mistletoe. We need to finish decorating the tr- not like that, give it here- and after we get done in here we have to decorate in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"I think some mistletoe would help you relax."

"For the last time James we don't need any magical plant that makes people kiss."

"Sound like a brilliant idea to me. Now, if we put some here- _keloes_- and a sprig here-_ keloes_- see how much better things look."

"All I see is that I have prefects kissing in the Slytherin common room. How is that better?"

"But see how happy they look, especially that one chap there."

"Alright then but how are we going to finish decorating without any help?"

"I take your point. They're going to be busy for awhile. You and I can do it. With your know how and my creativity, it'll be no problem. We make a great team."

"Don't wink at me James Potter."

"Then don't shake your finger at me Lily Evans."

"Oh, come on let's get this over with."

"Alright, what have we done so far?"

"Assembled and decorated the tree, hung garland and bows, charmed the wreathes to sing Christmas carols, and spruced up the suits of armor."

"So then what's left?"

"Mistletoe and setting up the fountains of eggnog."

"We are not putting up mistletoe."

"Afraid you won't be able to resist me?"

"After seven years I think I can manage."

"We'll see."

"Was that some sort of cryptic threat? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. _Fountanulis_. Do you think we should have fountains of butter beer too?"

"Yes, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but what did you mean by 'we'll see'?"

**Christmas Eve**

"James, I thought you'd be down at the feast."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Oh, I have a Potions essay to finish up."

"hmm.."

"Wait a minute, what is all this?"

"Mistletoe."

"It looks like a forest in here."

"Yes, well, I wanted to be quite sure that this year you wouldn't get away from me."

"Alright, why should I kiss you?"

"Why?"

"Yes. I want reasons."

"Well…uh… it's Christmas for one."

"…"

"And after seven years I should at least get a reward for consistency."

"…"

"It's Christmas, you know, the season of giving."

"You already said that one."

"Okay, fine because I really like you and I have for a really long time and if you kiss me just once I can die happy."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I like you too James."

"There wasn't even any mistletoe over our heads. It's a Christmas miracle. Wait, what did you say?"

"I like you too."

"It is a Christmas miracle."

"You don't have to be so dra-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Fin_

A/N: So my lovely Christmas ornaments, who should be next? Have a very happy holiday and 'God bless us, everyone.'


End file.
